Zeus (Between Angels and Demons)
Zeus, also known as Jupiter, was the mighty king of the gods of Olympus and the god of Sky, and of Lightning and Thunder. History His father, Kronos, was the king of the Titans and discovered that one of his sons was destined to overthrow him, just as he did with his father, Uranus. Because of this, he began to swallow each of his children. Zeus's Mother, Rhea, saved Zeus from this fate by deceiving Kronos by handing him a stone wrapped in rags that he immediately swallowed. After this he was raised by a nymph named Almathea. A company of soldiers named Kouretes danced, shouted, and threw their spears against their shields so that Cronus would not hear the baby's cry. After Zeus matured, his wife Métis gave Cronos hemlock to swallow his children. Then Zeus freed his father's brothers, the Hecatonquiros and the Cyclopes from the depths of the earth, thus initiating the Titanomachy, the war against the titans. Powers and abilities *'Limited Cosmic Awareness': *'Immortality': As a deity, Zeus could live indefinitely unless murdered. *'Invulnerability': *'Super Strength': Zeus, as the most powerful of all the Olympian gods, was capable of hitting a minor god to the point of unconsciousness with his bare hands. *'Precognitive Dream': Zeus could perceive future events in his dreams, he knew the danger in the future, but he did not know what he saw. *'Atmokinesis': Zeus could manipulate the climate, causing storms, tornadoes, rain and lightning on a large scale. *'Healing': Zeus, as the most powerful of all Olympians, had the ability to heal wounds, including deadly wounds. *'Electrokinesis': Zeus had the power to control and fire very powerful rays from his hands. *'Portal Creation': Zeus had the power to create portals that could lead to other dimensions. *'Energy Blasts': Zeus was able to launch powerful energy explosions from his hands, able to knock out other gods. *'Power Granting': Zeus could empower other individuals, as he did to return Hercules' powers. *'Power Negation': Zeus could remove the person powers that became gods after eating ambrosia. *'Teleportation': Zeus could teleport to any location on the planet he wanted, including to and from Olympus. *'Invisibility': Zeus could be invisible, although he could not hide from other gods. *'Telekinesis': Zeus was able to move objects with his mind, often without eye contact. *'Shapeshifting': Equipment *'Master Bolt': Weaknesses Banishing, harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Magic': Magic can be used to harm and trap Zeus. *'Gods Trap': The Gods Trap can trap most gods in almost every pantheon, including Zeus. However, as the leader, and the most powerful deity of his pantheon, Zeus cannot be imprisoned indefinitely. Destroying Weapons *'Artemis Arrows': *'Athena Spear': *'Death's Scythe': Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. *'The Colt': The Colt can kill almost anything in creation. Beings *'Protogenoi': Protogenoi can kill almost any pagan deity. *'Archangels': Archangels can destroy the pagan gods without any effort. Others *'Hind's Blood': Golden hind blood can kill any Greek deity besides gods from other pantheons. Category:Greek deities (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Chief Deities (Between Angels and Demons)